obtsfandomcom-20200214-history
OBTS Wiki
__TOCSHOW__ OpenBVE Train Simulator (OBTS) is a freeware OpenSource application for PCs running WindowsXP|Vista|7|8, Ubuntu, Linux, or MacOSX; the source code, compiled programs, documents, & addons are public domain freeware without registered copyright|patent|trademark, and thus can be freely downloaded, used, modified, & distributed without license or attribution. The program runs legacy 2Dimensional BVE2+BVE4 & new 3Dimensional OBTS content developed by a diverse international user community, freely downloadable from various web sites. Subway, Tram, LightRail & MainLine Freight+Passenger content is available, depicting historical & modern railroads & rollingstock worldwide. Users operate trains with a view over cab controls of the right-of-way ahead, or from lineside with a roaming view of the 3D scenery & train exterior. The goal is to successfully drive a selected railway route & train, picking up & delivering passengers or freight, making stops on schedule, while obeying signals & not speeding or derailing. 1949.xCCx~DLoc A1.435~0021.41 EMDx.Exxx=Rock.0652 0000.JPG 1946.xBBx~DLoc A1.435~0015.44 EMDx.Fxxx=LIRR.0619 0000.JPG 2000.2xx2~Psgr A1.435~0025.91 CDTX.6412 0000.JPG 1978.2xx2~Psgr A1.435~0025.91 AMTK.XXXX 0000.JPG 1991.xBBx~DLoc J1.435~0021.03 GExx.Pxxx~AMTK.0145 SL00.JPG 1946.xBBx~DLoc J1.435~0030.68 EMDx.Fxxx~ATSF.470X SL00.JPG 1946.xBBx~DLoc J1.435~0030.68 EMDx.Fxxx~ATSF.315A EA00.JPG 1938.1Cx1~SLoc E1.435~0012.50 Coll.262T~BRGW.8109R.JPG 1938.1Cx1~SLoc E1.435~0012.50 Coll.262T~BRGW.8109A.JPG 1969.xBBx~DMUT E1.435~0082.38 Ganz.MDxx~MAVx.30XX.JPG 1969.xBBx~DMUT E1.435~0082.38 Ganz.MDxx~MAVx.3034.JPG 1988.xBBx~EMOH S1.435~0103.80 Ganz.BDVM~MAVx.0002.JPG 1988.xBBx~EMOH S1.435~0103.80 Ganz.BDVM~MAVx.0001.JPG 1963.xBBx~EMOH S1.435~0054.01 LEWx.MIXx~BKVZ.0000.JPG 1929.2xx2~Psgr E1.676~0019.07 CAFx.Verd~RENF.0301.JPG 1929.2xx2~Psgr E1.676~0019.07 CAFx.Verd~MZAx.0301.JPG 1943.xBBx~ELOH E1.435~0013.71 Ganz.LVII~BHEV.0087.JPG 1943.xBBx~ELOH E1.435~0013.71 Ganz.LVII~BHEV.0081.JPG 1996.xBBx~ELOH E1.435~0019.58 Siem.ES64~GySE.5028.JPG 1996.xBBx~ELOH E1.435~0019.58 Siem.ES64~GySE.5010.JPG 1996.xBBx~ELOH E1.435~0019.58 Siem.ES64~MAVx.0078.JPG 1996.xBBx~ELOH E1.435~0019.58 Siem.ES64~MAVx.0011.JPG 1963.xBBx~ELOH E1.435~0015.70 Ganz.VM14~MAVx.1305.JPG 1972.xBBx~DLoc E1.435~0015.50 Ganz.DHM7~MAVx.2198.JPG 1974.xCCx~ELOH E1.435~0019.54 Ganz.VM15~MAVx.0033.JPG 1974.xCCx~ELOH E1.435~0019.54 Ganz.VM15~MAVx.0001.JPG 1972.xBBx~DLoc E1.435~0015.50 Ganz.DHM7~MAVx.2178.JPG 1967.xBBx~DLoc G0.762~0010.20 Faur.L45H~MAVx.2006.JPG 1963.xBBx~DLoc E1.435~0013.59 Ganz.DVM6~MAVx.0220.JPG 1963.xBBx~DLoc E1.435~0013.59 Ganz.DVM6~MAVx.0206.JPG 1965.xCCx~DLoc E1.435~0017.55 LTSx.B30P~MAVx.0332.JPG 1987.xCCx~DLoc A1.435~0021.54 GExx.C408~UPac.9389.JPG 1954.xBBx~DLoc E1.435~0011.29 Ganz.DVM2~MAVx.0124.JPG 2007.xBBx~ELOH E1.676~0018.90 Bomb.F140~RENF.0931.JPG OBTS Features : Selectable Screen Resolution/Size & Graphic Filters : Selectable Railway & Train Combinations : Selectable Cab|Roaming|RunBy|Helicopter Views : Realistic Railcar Sway & Derailments : Support For Legacy BMP, GIF, JPG, & New PNG Images : Support For Legacy B3D, CSV, X & New ANIMATED 3D Object Formats : Support For Legacy WAV & New FLAC Sound Formats, Plus 3D Rendering : Support For Legacy RW & New CSV Railway Formats : Support For Legacy 2D Cabs & New 3D Cabs|Exteriors : Support For Legacy Windows & New CrossPlatform DLL Custom Controls : Viewer/Editors For Objects, Railways, & Trains : 3D Modeling Program PlugIns (Blender, MilkShape, SketchUp...) For Generating B3D|CSV|X Objects OBTS Recommended Minimum Hardware : PC|MAC, P4|Sempron 2.6GHz CPU + 2GB CRAM : "Dedicated" ATI|Nvidia GPU + 128MB GRAM, "Integrated/Shared" Graphics Not Recommended : 1024x768 Monitor + 104 Keyboard + 3button Mouse : HardDrive 20MB Space For Program + 20GB Space For Addons : Better Hardware = Better Performance, Lesser Hardware = Lesser Performance OBTS Program Development : 2008Apr10, 'Beta' version published. : 2009Mar23, stable version 1.0.0.0 published. : 2012Jun29, stable version 1.4.2.0 published, latest as of this writing. OBTS Program & Documents : http://odakyufan.zxq.net/openbve/index.html : http://web.tiscali.it/fopenbve/develop/index.html : http://bveklub.hu/developing : http://www.7-zip.org ~ Archiver+Extractor For ZIP+7Z+RAR+EXE Files OBTS Railway & Train Addons : http://obts.wikia.com/wiki/OBTS_Addons : http://openbverollingstock.wikia.com/wiki/Rolling_stock_per_country : http://railsimroutes.net/projects.php : http://b-v-e.info/line_en.php : http://railserve.com/Computers/BVE : http://bvestation.com/downloads.php : http://trainsim.com/vbts/forumdisplay.php?76-BVE : http://bveklub.hu : http://lnx.trenomania.it/forum/viewforum.php?f=25 : http://forums.uktrainsim.com/viewforum.php?f=66 : http://forum.bvefrance.fr OBTS Forums : http://forums.bvestation.com : http://trainsim.com/vbts/forumdisplay.php?76-BVE : http://forums.uktrainsim.com/viewforum.php?f=66 : http://www.railpage.com.au/f-f66.htm : http://lnx.trenomania.it/forum/viewforum.php?f=25 : http://forum.bvefrance.fr : http://www.trensim.com/foro/viewforum.php?f=12&sid=99e7453c1e8798078761a6a682c34329 : http://bveklub.hu : http://www.gm-marka.web.id/index.php?PHPSESSID=gvipndbijs6qf5rstcln8v6q27&board=5.0 : https://www.facebook.com/OpenbveMexico : http://openbvebrasil.forumeiro.com OBTS Addon Developer Tools : http://www.flos-freeware.ch/notepad2.html ~ Editor For ANIMATED+B3D+CSV+CFG+DAT+TXT Files, DONT Use Excel|Word : http://www.irfanview.com ~ Image Editor For BMP+GIF+JPG+PNG Files : http://audacity.sourceforge.net/download ~ Sound Editor For WAV+FLAC Files : http://web.tiscali.it/fopenbve/develop ~ Object+Train+Railway Editing Guides : http://www.mediafire.com/view/?ru6adz4or050te0 ~ Object Editing Guide : http://www.roman-road.co.uk/temp/tutorial ~ Train Editing Guide, Old BVE4 Format But Still Useful : http://www.freewebs.com/dennislance ~ Railway Editing Guide, Old BVE4 Format But Still Useful : http://web.tiscali.it/fopenbve/develop/tool_objectviewer.html ~ ObjectViewer, v1320 Latest As Of This Writing : http://web.tiscali.it/fopenbve/develop/tool_routeviewer.html ~ RouteViewer, v1320 Latest As Of This Writing : http://web.tiscali.it/fopenbve/develop/tool_traineditor.html ~ Train.DAT Editor, v1101115 Latest As Of This Writing : http://web.tiscali.it/fopenbve/develop/tool_objectbender.html ~ ObjectBender, v1000 Latest As Of This Writing : http://koti.welho.com/tuusaare/OS_ATS1_3.zip ~ Train DLL For WindowsOnly : http://odakyufan.zxq.net/odakyufanats/index.html ~ Train DLL For Windows|Linux|Mac, Japanese : http://railsimroutes.net/libraries/uktrainsys/index.php ~ Train DLL For Windows|Linus|Mac, British : http://blitz3d.pnz.ru/easytool/page_e.php?cont=info_e ~ Tools For Making Various Railway Objects : http://blitz3d.pnz.ru/easytool/page_e.php?cont=rwcsv_e ~ Railway Convertor, Old RW To New CSV Formats : http://rieszj.atw.hu/txtcalc.php ~ B3D Object Image Coordinate Calculator : http://www.zabikowo.net/kolej/BVE2/tools ~ Various Editors For Objects+Railways+Trains : http://www.ruedes-bve-seite.de/switch15.zip ~ Railway Object Editor : http://www.blender.org/download/get-blender ~ Object Editor : http://koti.welho.com/tuusaare/BVE-Blender_import-export.zip ~ Blender Plugin : http://routebuilder.bve-routes.com/blender-to-b3d.zip ~ Blender Plugin OBTS Installation Under WindowsXP : Make a new OBTS folder with these subfolders: :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\OpenAL\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\MS.NET\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Railway\Object\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Railway\Route\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Railway\Sound\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Train\ : Download OpenBVE from :: http://odakyufan.zxq.net/openbve/openbve.7z :: or :: http://pkgbuild.com/~bgyorgy/sources/openbve1420.7z : Extract the 7Z file to subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\ : Download SDL from :: http://www.libsdl.org/release/SDL-1.2.15-win32.zip : Extract the ZIP file to subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\ : Download OpenAudioLibrary from :: http://connect.creativelabs.com/openal/Downloads/oalinst.zip : To subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\OpenAL\ : Extract the ZIP file & run the installer. : Download MS.NET4 from :: http://www.microsoft.com/en-us/download/details.aspx?id=17113 : To subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\MS.NET\ : Run the MS.NET4 installer. OBTS Installation Under WindowsVista : Disable UserAccountControl(UAC): :: Click START\CONTROL PANEL\CLASSIC VIEW\USER ACCOUNTS\ :: Click USER ACCOUNT CONTROL OFF :: Click OK, then REBOOT : Make a new OBTS folder with these subfolders: :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\OpenAL\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\MS.NET\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Railway\Object\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Railway\Route\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Railway\Sound\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Train\ : Download OpenBVE from :: http://odakyufan.zxq.net/openbve/openbve.7z :: or :: http://pkgbuild.com/~bgyorgy/sources/openbve1420.7z : Extract the 7Z file to subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\ : Download SDL from :: http://www.libsdl.org/release/SDL-1.2.15-win32.zip : Extract the ZIP file to subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\ : Download OpenAudioLibrary from :: http://connect.creativelabs.com/openal/Downloads/oalinst.zip : To subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\OpenAL\ : Extract the ZIP file & run the installer. : Download MS.NET4.5 from :: http://go.microsoft.com/?linkid=9816306 : To subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\MS.NET\ : Run the MS.NET4.5 installer. OBTS Installation Under Windows7|8 : Disable UserAccountControl(UAC): :: Press WINDOWS+E :: Click COMPUTER\OPEN CONTROL PANEL\VIEW\LARGE ICONS\ :: Click USER ACCOUNTS\CHANGE USER ACCOUNT SETTINGS\ :: Slide to NEVER NOTIFY :: Click OK, then REBOOT : Make a new OBTS folder with these subfolders: :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\OpenAL\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\MS.NET\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Railway\Object\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Railway\Route\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Railway\Sound\ :: C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Train\ : Download OpenBVE from :: http://odakyufan.zxq.net/openbve/openbve.7z :: or :: http://pkgbuild.com/~bgyorgy/sources/openbve1420.7z : Extract the 7Z file to subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\ : Download SDL from :: http://www.libsdl.org/release/SDL-1.2.15-win32.zip : Extract the ZIP file to subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\ : Download OpenAudioLibrary from :: http://connect.creativelabs.com/openal/Downloads/oalinst.zip : To subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\OpenAL\ : Extract the ZIP file & run the installer. : Download MS.NET4.5 from :: http://go.microsoft.com/?linkid=9816306 : To subfolder C:\Documents and Settings\YourUserName\Application Data\OBTS\Program\MS.NET\ : Run the MS.NET4.5 installer. : On each OBTS program shortcut: :: RightClick PROPERTIES\COMPATIBILITY :: Check RUN AS ADMINSITRATOR :: Click OK OBTS Installation Under Ubuntu : Follow the directions on this page: :: http://railsimroutes.net/openbve/openbve_ubuntu_1.php OBTS Installaion Under Linux : Follow the directions on this page: :: http://odakyufan.zxq.net/openbve/install.html :: or :: http://web.tiscali.it/fopenbve/use/download_unix.html OBTS Installation Under MacOSX : Follow the directions on this page: :: http://odakyufan.zxq.net/openbve/install.html :: or :: http://web.tiscali.it/fopenbve/use/download_unix.html Category:Browse